A Cure for Loneliness
by toodles13
Summary: Yuuri is "professional hugger" employed by his friend. When his first client turns out to be the school superstar Viktor Nikiforov his life is turned upside down as he struggles to stay professional while Viktor is determined to get more personal.


**well i'm baaack. with another one.**

 **I'll update Inversed Butterfly in January since i'll be away for a month.**

 **A very advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

 **hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **A Cure for Loneliness**

 _by: toodles13_

Chapter 1

I _hate_ myself.

Hmm, not hate. That's too harsh. Dislike. No. Annoyed. Maybe. Yes let use that.

So then. Let's rephrase.

I'm _annoyed_ with myself.

Why? You ask.

Well let me tell you what happened.

It all started with a conversation I had a few months ago, I met up with my friend from high school, Pichit Chulanont, and at that time I happened to tell him that I was looking for a part-time job to help with my school.

It was then he told me about wanting to put up a business that would be considered fresh and innovative.

Guess what he wanted to open.

He wanted to open a cuddling studio.

CUDDLING. STUDIO.

I didn't know what to say at first so I just looked at him as he explained what his concept was about, to which I didn't understand a thing because I was busy thinking if my friend was okay in the head or not, so I just nodded my head at everything he said.

Which lead me to saying this phrase months later.

I am annoyed with _myself._

Turns out that at the time he was telling me about the studio it was already in progress and that he asked me if I wanted to work as one of his "professional huggers" to which I absent mindedly agreed to.

So now here I am in the middle of dimly lit room sitting in a middle of a futon that was laid put with plants surrounding me. I can also feel a light breeze coming from one of fans that was set up in the room.

 _Knock. Knock._

I turn my head and see Pichit opening the door with a smile on his face. "Yuuri" he calls as he approaches me. "Everything is going great. I really want to thank you for agreeing to help me with this" he tells me as the smile on his face grew wider.

At that moment all the annoyance that I have felt before have vanished. What kind of a friend am I if I can't even help him fulfill his dreams? And besides he's helping me by giving me a part-time job.

I sighed and smiled back at him, "It's nothing Pichit. I should be the one thanking you." He nodded and handed me a clipboard with a paper on it. "Here is the information about your very first client. Read it while I bring him in here for you. I'll give you five minutes." Then he stood up and made his way towards the door.

Wait. What?

Information? I thought I was just going to hug someone and that's it.

"W-wait Pichit. What am I supposed to do? Why this information? I thought it was just hugging or cuddling." I asked him. He turns around and goes down to meet my eyes. "It's alright Yuuri. I see, you weren't listening to me that day." He sits down again. "Basically, you need the information so you will be able to talk with the client. You can't just hug them for an hour and stay quiet. That'll be weird. You need to speak with them and talk to them."

My eyes went wide with his explanation. "Pichit, you know me. How can I do that? I mean you know that I'm not very sociable. I get awkward when I meet people." I was starting to panic.

"You can do it Yuuri. I believe in you. That's why I asked you to do this because you need to start opening up more." He gave me a thumbs up and left the room.

Feeling nervous and dejected I grabbed the clipboard that was given to me. I sigh and start by reading the name on the paper.

NAME: Viktor Nikiforov.

Wait a minute.

I know this name. This is the name of that super popular guy at school. That Russian guy with the short silver hair and blue eyes. That guy who was always surrounded by girls asking him out for lunch or something. Yeah, that him.

But why is he here? I mean he's already popular so he has lots of friends so why do I have to talk with him? He has lots of girlfriends I think, so why do I have to cuddle with him?!

With all the questions flooding my head I didn't notice that Pichit had already arrived with the client. When I heard the door open I snapped my head at their direction and looked at the guy beside Pichit.

My breath hitched.

I didn't hear what Pichit was saying because I couldn't focus. I didn't even see anything else.

All that I saw was the blue of his eyes.


End file.
